Naruto Shippuuden: Wrath of the Uchiha
by Kris-dragon
Summary: A Naruto-rised of WoW: Wrath of the Lich King cinematic trailer.


In the shadows of a hidden cave, deep in the graveyard-like mountain, a lone figure was sitting in the stone throne-like chair. His breath, being the only thing breaking the silence in the dark, was steady, as the thoughts were running through his mind. He could once again hear him- his father, telling him something once. Probably the only time he showed his pride in the boy's potential.

"_My son. The day you were born, the very blaze of the rising sun whispered the name… Sasuke."_

At the last word, being his name, the blindfold started to smoke. Just seconds afterwards, it fell off, as he opened his onyx black eyes, filled with sorrow and anger. His hand, which was resting on the blade next to him, tightened the grip.

His time has come.

* * *

The breeze was light and pleasant. It felt like it was blowing away any ill feelings and discomfort. But it did not feel that great for him. No, Sasuke did not come here to feel better. Even if he wanted to, he could not afford it. Not now. There, in the distance he could see a settlement. From this far away, it looked like a small village. But it had a great significance to him. The most characteristic feature of it was a mountain with five faces carved into its side- the Hokage Monument. It was radiating with pride. Pride that made him feel nostalgic for a second. Before it turned into a darker feeling, thus drawing out his blade. He could once again hear his father's voice.

"_My child, I watch with pride as you become what it means to be an Uchiha."_

His eyes closed for a moment, remembering that rare smile on his father's face warm smile. As he opened his eyes, they began to blaze red, forming free tomoes around his iris. The atmosphere around him changed. It was getting darker. The animals were running away, as a small wind seemed to start blowing from where he was now standing. His white kimono shirt was waving wildly, revealing the world his well build body.

"_Remember, our clan always stood proud while others who would dare to spit in our face."_

His arm began to charge electricity. At first, one would think it was only an illusion. But soon, his whole sword was covered in electrical charge, as his eyes began to change again, until they formed three ellipses, joined in one spot surrounding the iris.

"_And I know you will prove others that as an Uchiha you are the force to be reckoned with."_

Then his body seemed to explode, as his eyes were filled with anger. Anger for those who dared to wrong him. His was covered in purple flames, which seemed to increase. After a while. Something began to change about them. The flames where intensifying in some points, until creating somewhat solid objects. At first, it looked like a skeleton with two small horns on its head. It a second forearm at its right arm and six fingers at each hand. Then it started to gain muscles, which made it look more like a menacing humanoid. One with an insane, blood thirsty smile. The young raven haired teen made a few steps forward, towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the mass of white, green-haired people- the clone army, set to destroy their enemy- the enemies of their master.

A man wearing an orange, spiral mask with an eye-hole for his right eye was watching from afar, with interest, as Sasuke kept releasing more and more chakra, continuing the blazing humanoid's transformation.

"_But the true superiority, my son, is when your enemy acknowledges the futility of their actions."_

The blazing humanoid of Sasuke's, the Susano'o, was forming something akin to a cloak. Only thing menacing about it was… The hood hid the head completely with its raven-like shape, allowing nothing but the yellow eyes show from underneath it. And the arms appeared more like wings. Sasuke roared, making it look as if the Susano'o had live of it own. The clone army below cheered, raising their fists as high into the air as possible. All in acknowledgement of Sasuke's power. The teen kept eyeing the crowd, before spotting and exchanging the gaze with the masked man.

"_I tell you this, for should I and our clan ever be killed…"_

Sasuke looked towards the ninja village again. This time, his eyes additionally formed three-armed stars in each sharingan, as his face darkened with absolute hatred.

"…_you shall be the avenger."_

Now was his day. Retribution was his.

End

* * *

Liked it? Hope so. Let me know! See ya!


End file.
